1. Field
Aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to a power storage system, a method of controlling the same, and a computer readable recording medium storing a program for executing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interest in systems for storing power and efficiently using the stored power has increased to address problems such as environmental pollution and resource exhaustion. There is also increased interest in renewable energy that does not cause pollution during power generation. Thus, research into power storage systems, which may be used with renewable energy, a power storage battery, and existing grid power, has been actively conducted as changes occur in domestic and overseas environments.
A battery included in a power storage system is controlled by a battery management system (BMS) that is supplied with external power as an operational power.